magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Bibi Blocksberg: Episode List
'0- "Hexen gibt es doch"' Airdate: October 17, 1994 First Season '1 (2)- "Der Wetterfrosch" ("The Weather Frog")' Airdate: December 22, 1997 None of the weather forecasts in Newtown are accurate these days. On her way to school, Bibi finds a frog, calls him Fridolin and decides to keep him as a weather frog. When Carla Caramba finds out about this, the Newtown News immediately makes its weather forecasts according to what Fridolin predicts. Carla discovers that Professor Hailstone from the Newtown Meteorological office had also always depended on this very same frog because the instruments at the weather station are so old fashioned. After the frog had escaped, he couldn’t make any accurate forecasts any more. Bibi returns Fridolin, whose real name is actually Fred. '2 (3)- "Bibi Blocksberg als Prinzessin" ("Bibi Blocksberg as a Princess")' Airdate: December 23, 1997 During a family Sunday excursion to Clunkerberg Castle, Bibi discovers the portrait of a princess and immediately starts to behave just like her: a typical disease in young witches. Bibi can only be cured if Barbara magics her back into the past for a short while. Moni comes along with her. However, they are not allowed to leave the castle under any circumstances. Otherwise they will both be returned to the present. Of course, this is exactly what happens, as they have to flee from the King. Bibi and Moni are confused. But Bibi is a witch, don’t forget! The whole of Newtown is transformed back into the olden days. Chaos ensues, which Barbara finally stops with a spell. Bibi is cured. '3 (4)- "Bibi Blocksberg als Babysitter" ("Bibi Blocksberg as a Baby Sitter")' Airdate: December 24, 1997 Bibi doesn’t want to go with the family to visit Uncle Hugo and so she is delighted when Mrs. Shaller asks her to look after her twins. A short while later she is alone with the two babies. They’ve hardly woken up when they start grizzling. Although it is forbidden, Bibi uses a spell from her mother’s spell book several times over, and keeps magicking the twins older. At some point they reach twelve years old and keep playing tricks on her. After Bibi has also managed to turn them red and green during the spell to turn them back, the twins escape and meet the Mayor, who thinks they are aliens. In the end, Barbara has to magic everything back again. '4 (5)- "3x schwarzer Kater" ("Three Times Black Cat")' Airdate: December 24, 1997 Bibi wants a pet. Barbara is against it however: pets are dirty and hard work too! So Bibi conjures up various animals for herself but something goes wrong each time. Barbara is annoyed and tells Granny Gertrude about it. Next day a little black cat arrives by post. At first Bibi is thrilled. But the cat behaves like a human being, is very neat and tidy and clean and soon rules the household. When a super cleaning detergent threatens to destroy the house, Granny Gertrude has to intervene. She takes the cat back since it belongs to her in the first place and she wanted to teach someone a lesson. As a consolation, Bibi is allowed to take the neighbor’s dogs for a walk. '5 (6)- "Der Superhexspruch" ("The Super Spell")' Airdate: December 25, 1997 The school yard isn't going to be made bigger, there isn't going to be a new traffic light in front of the school and children are only allowed to enter the supermarket in the company of an adult. That's the last straw! Bibi turns the Mayor, the supermarket owner and the chief of Police into rabbits. But she exhausts herself and loses her magic powers. Unfortunately, she is the only person who can turn the three rabbits back into themselves again. Finally, Bibi's magic powers return and she magics everything back to normal, but manages to get the children's rights restored too. '6 (7)- "Bibi Blocksberg im Dschungel" ("Bibi Blocksberg in the Jungle")' Airdate: December 26, 1997 Bibi and Moni are home alone. They are bored and start poking around in the attic. They come across an old book. In it they find strange magic spells. Bibi murmurs one of them to herself and there you have it! The two friends find themselves in the middle of the jungle and can’t get back again because Bibi doesn’t know the complicated reversal spell. They have lots of adventures and find an expedition of explorers who have been missing for two months. In the meantime, Bernard and Barbara have returned and find the opened book. Barbara immediately realizes what’s happened and gets down to magicking them back again. '7 (8)- "Bibi Blocksberg und das Dino-Ei" ("Bibi Blocksberg and the Dinosaur Egg")' Airdate: December 27, 1997 Bibi’s class is on an excursion to the Newtown caves. The pupils are supposed to look for fossils there. With Apple Pie’s help, Bibi and Johnny find a dinosaur egg. Of course, no one believes them. The dinosaur can only be hatched by the power of three witches from three different generations. The witch Mania helps them because she needs the egg shell to brew a tonic. Bibi and the dinosaur become very close. He grows quickly and is soon enormous. He is so hungry that it becomes more and more difficult for Bibi to conjure up more food. Her magic powers become exhausted. With a heavy heart, Bibi agrees to magic him into a stone dinosaur. '8 (9)- "Bibi Blocksberg und die Vampire" ("Bibi Blocksberg and the Vampires")' Airdate: December 28, 1997 Aunt Amanda gives the Blocksbergs a present of a mystery holiday in a castle hotel. But it turns out to be a horror hotel in Transylvania! At the airport they are collected by a hunch-backed coachman and Count Dracula is waiting at the hotel to greet them. Barbara and Bibi don’t like the look of it at all until the Count admits that it’s all pretend. Witches aren’t able to take part in the program, however. But for this reason, Bernard receives more than his fair share of torture: the vampires tickle him and there’s a lot of ketchup flying around. When Bernard begs for mercy, Bibi and Barbara decide to set him free and fly home. A holiday around their own garden pond is much more relaxing! '9 (10)- "Wo ist Kartoffelbrei?" ("Where is Kartoffelbrei?")' Airdate: December 29, 1997 Bibi crashes through the window onto her mother’s table which is laid for a coffee party, and so she is forbidden to fly or cast spells. Apple Pie has to be put into the cellar for three days, since Bibi unfairly puts the blame on him. Afterwards he has disappeared. In his misery, he has escaped to the old witch Mania, because she was always kind to him. Mania refuses to give him back as he makes up the longed-for twelfth broom in her collection. But with Carla’s help, Bibi gets hold of a rare broom from Spain and offers it in exchange. Mania agrees, but only if Apple Pie goes back to Bibi of his own free will. He does! '10 (11)- "Das Wettfliegen" ("The Flying Competition")' Airdate: December 30, 1997 Participants in the Newtown Flying Race are: Bibi and Apple Pie, the inventor Eddie Eddison with a strange flying machine, Baron Blunderbuss with his light plane and Sheba Wartnose with her souped-up motorized broom, Kawakasi. Barbara is the judge. On the evening before the race, all flying machines are locked away, but the Baron and Sheba secretly make adjustments to theirs. For this reason they both lose control of their machines during the race. Although it is not allowed, Bibi uses magic and and rescues them. Everybody is disqualified and only Eddie reaches the finishing post as – the winner! '11 (12)- "Die Mathekrankheit" ("The Math Sickness")' Airdate: December 31, 1997 Marita has been run down by the Mayor and is in the hospital. Because Bibi doesn't want to write the math test, she goes to visit Marita, and puts a spell on her own face making it brightly colored. She is seen by two doctors, who think that she has got "coloritis". Now Bibi is to be presented at a congress by the two "Coloritis" experts. Unfortunately, the antidote spell doesn't work. And why not? Because Barbara has seen in her witch's crystal ball that Bibi is skipping school and so she has put a "spell stop" on her. Only when the doctors want to try out their various cures on Bibi does her mother release her. But in the end Bibi can't get out of the math test! '12 (13)- "Die neue Schule" ("The New School")' Airdate: January 1, 1997 The school that Bibi, Marita and Johnny attend is falling to pieces. The plaster is falling off the walls, the windows are leaking and the furniture is rotten. They write a petition to the Mayor, but he is too involved in the preparations for his splendid new Town Hall and hasn't got any money. Bibi turns herself into the teacher and the Mayor into a pupil so that he can see what condition the school is in. And what a surprise - he is the first to demand a new building! Unfortunately, Bibi has forgotten that she is a witch. So Barbara has to change them all back again. In the end a new school is built instead of the Town Hall. '13 (14)- "Bibi Blocksberg im Orient" ("Bibi Blocksberg in the Orient")' Airdate: January 2, 1997 Because of the high gasoline prices, the Mayor travels to the oil-producing country Labu-Dabu. He wants to do a deal with the Sultan over a direct pipeline to Newtown. Bibi and Carla Caramba go along with him. When Bibi and the Mayor return from the basar, Carla has been taken into the Sultan's harem. He will only let her go if they manage to solve a special puzzle. Luckily Bibi has a tame genie who solves the puzzle and finds treasure. In the end, Bibi turns an oil well into a water source and the pipeline doesn't get built after all. Second Season '1 (15)- "Bibi Blocksberg und die Weihnachtsmänner" ("Bibi Blocksberg and the Santa Clauses")' Airdate: December 25, 2003 Marita doesn't believe in Santa Claus. Bibi plans to prove her wrong with a look into mom's witches' ball. To their surprise they see three Santas. They all have bad colds and the toys are all lying around the workshop half finished. Bibi and Marita fly to the Santas' house to help them out. '2 (16)- "Bibi Blocksberg verliebt sich" ("Bibi Blocksberg Falls in Love")' ' Airdate: December 26, 2003' Bibi falls in love with Joaquin! But he’s not interested in her. He thinks it’s stupid that she keeps following him around. To him she’s till a baby who needs to grow up. Well, that’s no problem for Bibi: she immediately turns herself into a beautiful temptress. But it doesn’t work. Joaquin sends her home. It’s not a question of beauty, he calls after her, it’s about feelings. But even when Bibi turns herself into a shriveled old witch, she’s unlucky. She is really sad, but then her friend Marita has a great idea: a love spell! But the spell was a little too strong. Now it is Joaquin who can’t leave Bibi alone. This isn’t what Bibi had in mind. Luckily her parents return home just in time and mother Barbara put an end to the love spell. All’s well that ends well. Bibi and Joaquin decide to be friends and make a date to go to the ice-cream parlor the next day. '3 (17)- "Geht's auch ohne Hexerei?" ("Do Things Work Even Without Magic?")' Airdate: March 28, 2005 After Bibi wins a game of catch rather unfairly, Johnny says angrily that without her “Wizz-wizz!” Bibi wouldn’t be nearly as clever as other “normal” children. Bibi bets that she would be. Under Carla Caramba’s guidance, they initiate a contest to test agility, intelligence and getting along together. Marita and Johnny challenge Bibi and Sheba and the task is to find the copy of the most valuable diamond in the world, which Carla has hidden – but magic is not allowed! At the same time, however, the two crooks Hinky and Pinky have stolen the genuine diamond from the museum and have hidden it in the Echo Caves – exactly where Carla has hidden the copies. So now the two pairs are up against a third team: the thieves. Because they can’t manage it alone, they join forces to beat the crooks – and use a magic spell. Even though they have broken the rules, they still return to the meeting point with their booty. But they are jubilant and Carla agrees with them: they have learnt the most important lesson of all: it’s better to work together than against each other. Third Season '1 (18)- "Der weiße Kakadu" ("The White Cocktaoo")' Airdate: September 8, 2006 Bibi finds the homework from Mania’s witchcraft lessons difficult and the same goes for the young witches Sheba and Flowipowi. Mania, however, is disappointed by her pupils’ poor efforts and sets them an ultimatum using an egg timer: If the young witches still can’t do their witchcraft homework by the time the sand has run out, then they will be turned into mice. But when Flowipowi reflects one of Mania’s spells using a hand mirror, Mania is turned into a cockatoo. This is just the start of a huge problem for the three young witches. If they aren’t able to turn Mania back to disable the ultimatum-spell, then they’ll be turned into mice! '2 (19)- "Superpudel Puck" ("Puck, The Super Poodle")' Airdate: September 12, 2006 Bibi really loves the adventure stories featuring Prince, the clever super-poodle. Although Barbara has forbidden it, Bibi makes Prince come alive so that he can help her with her math. At first everything seems to go smoothly, but then it turns out that the robber Catgold has also come to life out of the book and is stealing from the citizens of Newtown. The worst thing is: he has his eye on a golden suit of armor in Newtown Museum. Bibi, Johnny and Prince want to set a trap for him. But it isn’t so easy to catch Catgold in the act. In the end Barbara Blocksberg has to come to their rescue! '3 (20)- "Das verhexte Dromedar" ("The Magical Dromedary")' Airdate: September 13, 2006 Bibi and Bernard Blocksberg can hardly believe their eyes when a white dromedary is suddenly standing in the middle of Barbara's rose bed. In order to get rid of the animal quickly, Bernard allows his daughter to conjure up the owner by magic. The little Bedouin boy, Rasheed appears. He has come directly from the desert. Rasheed's Uncle Ahmed is attending the Newtown camel races with Drusa and had forbidden his nephew to ride the dromedary in a race. And that, although Rasheed has ridden in Drusa and the two of them are inseparable. Ahmed thinks that Rasheed is too young and when he discovers his nephew in Newtown, he wants to send him back immediately with the next ship. But he hasn't reckoned with Bibi, who sets out to prove to Uncle Ahmed that Rasheed and Drusa have to stay together. '4 (21)- "Abenteuer bei den Dinos" ("Adventure Among the Dinosaurs")' Airdate: September 14, 2006 Bibi and Johnny are in the quarry playing sliding with the dinosaur which Bibi was forced to turn to stone some time ago with Mania's help. He had been brought to life from a dinosaur's egg which Johnny had found. Bibi and Johnny imagine what it would be like to travel back in time to the dinosaur age. Then they could wake Dino and bring him back to his mother. But an enormous amount of magic power is needed to do it. Bibi has an idea: it must work using dinosaur's eggshell soup to strengthen her magic powers - and Bibi has saved what was left of it. Using a midnight spell, Bibi, Johnny and Dino travel back to Dino's time. There, Dino is brought back to life and an exciting adventure begins. '5 (22)- "Der Hexenbann" ("The Magical Ban")' Airdate: September 15, 2006 Bibi uses magic to win the lottery to help her parents with their money worries. But under the laws of witchcraft, using magic to bring about good luck is strictly forbidden. And so Bibi loses her magic powers. But because she acted on behalf of others and not for herself, the witches' council grants her one last chance. In order to regain her status as a witch, Bibi has to take an extremely difficult test - one which a young witch has never mastered before! '6 (23)- "Die Computerhexe" ("The Computer Witch")' Airdate: September 18, 2006 Bibi is furious when she sees a witch being chased by a robber in a computer game. On a whim, she magics the witch free. But the computer witch isn't grateful: she flies away and puts spells on the whole of Newtown. And this time a normal "reverse spell" is no help. '7 (24)- "Der Hexengeburtstag" ("The Witch Birthday")' Airdate: September 19, 2006 Amanda has sent invitations to her birthday celebration on Mount Blocksberg. Unfortunately Barbara Blocksberg has got a bad cold and is unable to attend. Bernard doesn't feel like going although this time as an exception the witches' husbands have been invited, too. Bibi definitely wants to fly there. By chance Carla visits the Blocksbergs and hears about the celebration. A witches' celebration would make a sensational story. But Barbara says she cannot attend because strangers are not permitted. Carla, however, cajoles Bibi into casting a spell on her to make her invisible and then taking her with her. Unfortunately things don't work as planned and Carla is discovered. Fortunately the witches are clement and nobody is punished. But all the photographs that Carla has taken turn white. '8 (25)- "Die Schlossgespenster" ("The Ghosts in the Castle")' Airdate: September 20, 2006 It's Cecilie Thunderstorm's birthday. She has invited her cousin Barbara Blocksberg and her family to Ireland for this special occasion. When the Blocksbergs arrive at the airport in Ireland, Cecilie, her husband Patrick and their daughter Margie are there to meet them. Bibi and Margie can't stand each other at first, but during a duel of magic, Margie confides in Bibi in tears: "If we can't pay the last installment of our loan, that horrible Mr. Whipsnake will get our castle!" Bibi is ready to help at once, and already has an idea. '9 (26)- "Hexerei im Zirkus" ("Magic at the Circus")' Airdate: September 21, 2006 Bibi really has to learn emergency witch spells but she keeps postponing it. She much prefers going to Circus Saluti, where she meets the young trapeze artist, Pedro Tossini and falls in love with him. In the matinee Pedro does the death defying triple summersault above the open lion's cage for the first time. Then something dramatic happens: Bibi now needs the correct emergency witches spell to save Pedro from great danger. Thankfully she had already started learning them... '10 (27)- "Mamis Geburtstag" ("Mummy's Birthday")' Airdate: September 22, 2006 Bernard has had enough of witchcraft in his house! He wants a "perfectly normal" wife. His wish sets Barbara thinking and, since she has a wish free on her lucky star on the night of her 33rd birthday at 33 minutes after 3.33, she renounces her witchcraft. Bibi isn't pleased about that at all. Fourth Season '1 (28)- "Mami in Not"' Airdate: August 9, 2009 '2 (29)- "Eine wilde Kanufahrt"' Airdate: August 9, 2009 '3 (30)- "Der versunkene Schatz"' Airdate: August 16, 2009 '4 (31)- "Oma Grete sorgt für Wirbel"' Airdate: August 9, 2009 '5 (32)- "Hexspruch mit Folgen"' Airdate: August 16, 2009 '6 (33)- "Die vertauschte Hexenkugel"' Airdate: August 16, 2009 '7 (34)- "Das Hexenhoroskop"' Airdate: October 11, 2009 '8 (35)- "Das siebte Hexenbuch"' Airdate: October 11, 2009 '9 (36)- "Der Turbobesen"' Airdate: October 11, 2009 '10 (37)- "Das chinesische Hexenkraut"' Airdate: October 18, 2009 '11 (38)- "Die Klassenreise"' Airdate: October 18, 2009 '12 (39)- "Der magische Sternenstaub"' Airdate: October 25, 2009 '13 (40)- "Der Kobold aus dem Briefkasten"' Airdate: October 18, 2009 Fifth Season '1 (41)- "Hexerei im Spukhaus"' Airdate: August 26, 2012 '2 (42)- "Verhexte Marionetten"' Airdate: August 26, 2012 '3 (43)- "Der magische Koffer"' Airdate: September 2, 2012 '4 (44)- "Die verhexte Sternenreise"' Airdate: September 2, 2012 '5 (45)- "Der zerbrochene Besen"' Airdate: September 9, 2012 '6 (46)- "Manias magische Mixtur"' Airdate: September 9, 2012 '7 (47)- "Reise in die Vergangenheit"' Airdate: September 16, 2012 '8 (48)- "Das magische Pendel"' Airdate: September 16, 2012 '9 (49)- "Papi als Clown"' Airdate: December 1, 2012 '10 (50)- "Die fremde Hexe"' Airdate: December 1, 2012 '11 (51)- "Das Hexenhotel"' Airdate: December 1, 2012 '12 (52)- "Das große Besenrennen"' Airdate: December 8, 2012 '13 (53)- "Kreuzfahrt mit Oma Grete"' Airdate: December 8, 2012 Category:Bibi Blocksberg Page